Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.189$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.189 = \dfrac{118.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.189} = 118.9\%$ $118.9$ per hundred = $118.9$ per cent = $118.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.